


Always landing on their feet

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Series: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barney the French teacher, M/M, School, Teacher/Parent, Tommy being busy but still a kinda good father, Trapped, we need more Tommy trying to be/actually being a good parent fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: Tommy had always been torn between doing business properly and giving Charlie enough love and attention. Never really knew how to do it well enough, how to make his childhood fulfilled enough, but he had thought that it was okay, that he did his best giving Charlie good education and lovely father-son evenings. Had even dared to think that his boy didn’t have any secrets and behaved nice when he had to go to London for some days.Well, this was until he got one particular fateful e-mail.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Barney Thompson
Series: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Always landing on their feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> After having established my "Barney speaks French" headcanon and talking to strawberriez8800 about it I realized that I need this French teacher AU. Will probably write something longer like this, but after realizing that I still have the "isolated/trapped" bingo field and remembering one funny thing that happened to me once I just had to write this short fic here.
> 
> Hope you‘ll enjoy it <3

Tommy had always been torn between doing business properly and giving Charlie enough love and attention. Never really knew how to do it well enough, how to make his childhood fulfilled enough, but he had thought that it was okay, that he did his best giving Charlie good education and lovely father-son evenings. Had even dared to think that his boy didn’t have any secrets and behaved nice when he had to go to London for some days.

Well, this was until he got one particular fateful e-mail. Parent-teacher conference, already this subject sounded so horrible. Like something Tommy didn’t want to attend at all, but apparently had to. Charlie hadn’t told him much about his class teacher, this guy who was his French teacher at the same time, but Tommy started to suspect that they didn’t have the best relationship possible. Even if the e-mail was written in a formal way he was able to read between the lines and unterstand that Charlie had bad grades and loved to provoke Mr. Thompson.

Tommy hadn’t seen him often but immediately recognized him when entering the room. So this was the man, looking friendly yet a little bit severe. Was studying some papers and seemed to finish reading a paragraph before looking at him. “You must be Mr. Shelby.“ Did this teacher even know what that meant? That this could probably be the answer to all of his questions, the explanation why some problems even existed? Tommy bit his tongue, not daring to say something of that kind. “Mr. Thompson.“

Of course Charlie hadn’t prepared him for this, but how on earth should he even have known that a warning would have been good? This guy appeared to be innocent enough to look unpredictable again. He could be everything, lovely or merciless, understanding or cold-hearted.

Tommy should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy, that Charlie would find someone he wouldn’t like - but he hadn’t thought that it would be his French teacher of all people. Had already been hard enough to get him to attend this school. Good education was important, after all, Tommy wanted him to have all the possibilities he never had. What if Charlie would ruin it all with his own hands?

Mr. Thompson said exactly what he thought he would, confirming his suspicions. Tommy didn’t even care about this somehow obligatory positive words in the beginning, focussing on the bad things. Had he given Charlie the feeling that he wouldn’t accept failure? That he wouldn’t help him if he asked for it? Probably was too proud, this silly boy - or maybe simply to lazy, not giving importance to some subjects. Didn’t really follow in his father’s footsteps, but at least he was good at maths and knew how to help people. Even thinking about it made Tommy proud.

Mr. Thompson’s words made Tommy understand why Charlie wasn’t a huge fan of his, but at the same time he couldn’t help admiring the teacher’s devotion. It was obvious that he didn’t appreciate the boy’s behavior but tried to help him nevertheless. Noticed that Charlie also fought with another kid in his class, Ollie, and even admitted that it wasn’t always Charlie’s fault. Poor man still would have to talk to Solomons, the boy’s father. Tommy knew him well enough and was sure that Thompson wouldn’t be as composed as he was if he knew what was coming.

It didn’t mean that Tommy knew what to do now, but at least he was free to go home after half an hour. Charlie was already waiting for him, hopefully without having destroyed the whole kitchen in search for food. Of course, he was already old enough, didn’t need Mary to look after him the whole time anymore, but it didn’t mean that nothing would happen.

Tommy approached the school gate, putting his hand on the gate door knob, turning it around - and realizing that nothing was happening. Tried it again, rattling at the door, but unsuccessful. He cursed. Such things always used to happen when he didn’t need them at all, but this time it was especially inconvenient.

“What’s the problem?“ He heard Thompson’s voice before his footsteps, turning around to see the other man approaching him, giving him a questioning look. “Door’s locked.“ Wasn’t it obvious when he was still standing there and not going to his car, driving back home as fast as possible? Did he ask for too much when expecting people to understand such basics? Maybe yes. Thompson had surely had a rough day, didn’t need his anger. It wasn’t his fault, after all.

“Think the janitor locked it. Forgot about us even after I told him that I would need a little bit longer.“ Who had come up with such a kind of locks? Tommy didn’t even want to know. He had done his best and Thompson too, still sounding a little bit exhausted. Tommy saw him taking his phone out of his coat pocket from the corner of his eye.

“You wanna call him?“ Such a boring, typical idea only a teacher could come up with. Did he really expect something to happen? This janitor was probably long gone, wouldn’t be able to come back that fast. Thompson really seemed to perpetuate this teacher stereotype, what a poor man.

“What else should I do?“ - “What about doing it the easiest way?“

If Tommy had learned something from his life, then it was the fact that there was no need in being a neat person the whole time. Sometimes it was all about finding the most efficient solution, time is money. Didn’t even need to involve another person, could do it on his own. Not like Mr. Thompson … Tommy could imagine him trying to do something else than just waiting to be saved, his briefcase in his hand, and already the thought of it made him smile.

“You’re mad, aren’t you?“ Thompson looked at him with eyes wide open as he stepped closer to the gate, trying to grab hold of it a little bit better, looking for a place to put his feet to climb over it. Why should he wait if it was easier to get away without having to wait for hours? Didn’t have anything heavy to carry, so it would be a waltz.

“There are higher fences, you know.“ It was just the truth. This lovely gate was nothing compared to other things Tommy had seen. Easiest way to leave the school grounds as he was taller than it.Made him realize how spoiled some people were. Always got it from someone else, never had to do stuff they considered rather illegal or at least inappropriate. There were advantages, of course, they would always be this good members of society, but that was it. No chance to adapt themselves in danger, also not quite good.

“You have experience?“ - “Doesn’t matter.“

Thompson really didn’t need to know all the details. Wouldn’t make him look like a good, responsible parent. He probably knew that Tommy didn’t spend enough time with Charlie and was occasionally involved in rather bad business, even if he didn’t ask any questions implying it. Knew how to choose words wisely, how to be this teacher he wanted to be, friendly yet knowing how to have a certain impact on his protégés.

“Maybe you should give them a word of advice once. Such a lock system isn’t quite good for emergency cases“, Tommy mentioned while putting his foot in one of the holes to push up. It wasn’t very stable, but enough to sit down before going on. Tried to ignore the other man’s glances, both confused and kind of impressed. Only dared to look him in the eye after having thrown his other leg over the gate, standing on the other side of it now, smirking.

“So you taught him this? Should’ve known that.“ Tommy raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?“ He heard Thompson laugh, lips curling into a smile. “Climbing over fences, being this little rebel he is sometimes.“ The man grinned knowingly. Probably had some theories regarding this father-son-relationship. Having known Charlie for long enough now and seeing his father made everything fall into place.

“You need help?“ Tommy didn’t want to say that looking at Mr. Thompson trying to climb over the fence made him feel pity for him, but actually there was something about him. They way the man tried to coordinate his movements and carrying his suitcase at the same time looked weird. Maybe also a little bit adorable, but weird. At least he had put his phone away, having given this idea up.

“No, but thanks.“ Of course, of course he still had to pretend that he was in control, that he still was the teacher knowing everything and not stopped by such a small obstacle like the fence. Tommy being Tommy meant that he would never admit some things. As graceful as the other man looked while landing on the ground, his suitcase in his hand. Reminded him of cats always landing on their feet. Maybe it was a little bit weird, but life always worked this way.

“Hope this won’t happen again?“ Biting his tongue didn’t seem to be the right thing to do. Maybe it would make him look rude - but maybe the teacher would understand that it was a joke, that he just wanted to lighten up the mood. There were some seconds filled with silence that made him feel unsure about his words, but then the other man finally spoke up.

“If Charlie gets better then there shouldn’t be a problem with that“, Thompson reassured him. “Actually know some people who could help him if it’s me he has a problem with. Could send you their contact details if you want to.“ Tommy nodded. It sounded like a good idea, he had to admit. Could have done it on his own if he had enough time, his French was still on a good level even if he didn’t have to use it that often, but some tutoring could do no harm.

Charlie would probably hate this idea, cursing his oh-so-horrible class teacher even worse than before, but Tommy believed in him. Knew that his son was capable of doing all the things he needed to do. Made him feel a little bit happier and more optimistic after having said goodbye and approaching his car. Life was always a chaotic disaster, but at least there were some people he could still rely on. Some beautiful people that would do beautiful things.

“Name’s Barney, by the way.“ Tommy turned around, not having expected something like that. Couldn’t even say if the other’s smile was shy or cheeky, but it was lovely. _He_ was lovely. Was it what he thought it was? Well, he would find it out.

“Thomas. Tommy.“

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about Barney being a French teacher?  
> Do you think Charlie would be a good student or get in trouble every two minutes?  
> Let me know your opinion on all this stuff :)
> 
> My Tumblr is @valkrist so let‘s talk if you also love good stories and funny memes and all that stuff <3


End file.
